


kill your local rapist

by ERADICATEPOSERS



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Daniel, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, M/M, diazcest, feelin edgy, rly fucked up, top!sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERADICATEPOSERS/pseuds/ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: After Daniel goes through a breakup, delusional Sean thinks he can treat his baby brother better.And in Sean's eyes, the only problem is that Daniel isn't willing to give him a chance.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	kill your local rapist

"Nasty piece of--"

"Come on. Just relax."

"No. I fucking said _no_!"

"You just need to give me a chance," Sean anxiously tries to coax. "I will treat you so much better than she ever could."

Sean reaches down to grasp tenderly at Daniel's face. Tears made the teenager's eyes -- which were framed by a thick pair of lashes blanketed by moisture -- appear glassy and reddened. Sean hums quietly as he strokes his thumb over Daniel's soft cheeks.

"You fucking pedophile freak. Go fuck yourself. I hate you. You're going to prison. Literal rapist freak. Piece of garbage. I'll have you arrested. I'll tell dad. I'll--" babbles Daniel, throwing every insult and threat and swear word he could think of towards his older brother. But it didn't change the fact that he was still pinned underneath the adult, restrained by Sean's weight. Within moments, Sean tunes him out with ease. The boy's words hurt, but he is understanding of the fact that Daniel was just angry and misunderstanding the situation. He was going to make Daniel his. He was going to possess his little brother in the most messed up way. Daniel would completely and wholly belong to him.

"Shh, shh," quiets Sean, his thumb still rubbing circles into Daniel's skin. "Calm down, Daniel. It's okay, enano. You're confused. You're not yourself. She really messed you up, huh? I'll fix you."

Daniel pauses, and then he swallows harshly before glaring up at Sean. His body is aching from how hard Sean has him pressed into the rough mattress. "Fuck you," he growls lowly, pure hatred radiating from his gaze.

Sean assures, "I'll take care of you. Like I always have, like all the times when dad was away, like when you got picked on by Harry and his friends." He leans down, letting one hand fall to his side and the other drop from Daniel's cheek to grip his jaw with sick affection. "I'll do it better than _she_ did. Just let me, baby."

Daniel's stomach twists with pure disgust and utter repulsion at what Sean had just called him. " _No, no, no, no_ \--"

Sean closes the distance between them with greedy need. It is everything that the older sibling imagined and more. Daniel's lips are soft and plush, warm, and addictive. Sean groans gently into the heated interlocking of their mouths. He had been dreaming of this moment for years ( _perhaps since even the first time he laid eyes on his baby brother, wrapped protectively in fluffy blue cloth -- Sean's depravity knows no bounds, and sometimes he startles himself_ ). He had been beginning to doubt his dream ever coming true, with Daniel's little infatuation with his now ex-girlfriend; fortunately, Daniel had woken up and dumped the slut, though.

Sean thought their first kiss would be slow and delicate, but it was nothing like in his imagination. It was possessive and demanding, lacking even the faintest slivers of innocence in what was already a disturbing expression of Sean's uncontrollable love for Daniel.

He can hear Daniel whimpering and feels the boy shiver. Hesitantly, he pulls back to get a read of his face, and he feels distressed. He notices now that Daniel is crying, though not loudly -- his cries never reaching above mere whimpers at most.

"Sean, no," whispers Daniel desperately, pushing weakly against his chest. His anger has entirely left him, and Sean is relieved though not content with his baby brother's current state.

"Be quiet," Sean tries to sweetly soothe, but his voice comes out more firm than before. He's losing his patience with his brother. He softens his voice as he speaks again, "You're okay. Everything is okay. You're mine. I'll protect you, okay?"

He leans down to try to kiss Daniel again, but the teenager aggressively jerks his head to the side to avoid the meeting of their lips.

"Just -- just stop," Daniel still tries to reason. His breathing is hitched, tears blurring his vision. When Sean refuses to stop, he impulsively spits, "She would at least stop. You rapist. You absolute scum. I hate you. She always stopped when I wanted to stop. Maybe that's why I would choose her over you in a heartbeat."

Sean feels hot; not with lust, not with despair but with dangerous anger. He's the angry one now. Feelings of rejection and jealousy wash over him like a wave and smother him completely. His heart is splintering, but it does not cause him sadness. It fills him with rage, and he wraps his hands around Daniel's throat and gives a warning squeeze. His brother cries out loudly.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm better than her. I've taken care of you your whole life. She was nothing but a fucking _whore_ , a quick fuck for you," sneers Sean bitterly. "You're only sixteen. You didn't love her. You don't know what that is, but I can show you. Just don't lie to me. I hate it when you lie to me, okay? I hate it."

Daniel shakes his head with disgust and disbelief. He blinks his tears away and says confidently, "I'm not lying."

He expects Sean to strangle him. He wishes his older brother would. It'd relieve him of this misery and the heavy burden that he'd have to carry around for the rest of his life when this traumatizing ordeal was all over.

However, Sean drops his hands. He roughly kisses Daniel again, and it's painful. One hand pins both of Daniel's wrists, while the other forces off his shirt. The teenager's bare, tan skin is exposed to Sean's eyes that closely and thoroughly take in the view.

"You're so pretty," he murmurs like a lost cause, and this causes Daniel to begin to cry again. His wails were loud this time as he realized Sean really was hopeless.

Sean's hands rake along the skin of his flesh, up and down his hips, back, and stomach as he kisses Daniel for the third time. He makes his way inside his baby brother's mouth. Sean moans. Daniel tastes like everything good in the world.

He removes his tongue from the inside of Daniel's mouth reluctantly. He just can't get enough, but there'd be more time later. He peppered passionate and sloppy kisses along Daniel's chin, jaw, and up to his earlobe.

Sean shifts his body slightly to instead rest his weight on Daniel's hips. He knows he himself is hard, but the problem is his little brother's cock didn't seem to be reacting at all. Sean was certain that he hadn't found the right thing to make Daniel go crazy just _yet_. That had to be it. His pride wasn't going to allow him to give up.

Sean begins an assault on his exposed throat. Daniel tries to wiggle and struggle away, but it is all in vain. Sean kisses up and down, flicking out his tongue every few seconds and sliding it along the smooth skin. He bites Daniel's throat, earning a cry of pain that he mistakes as pleasure. Feeling like he was finally getting somewhere, he swiftly kisses down Daniel's collarbone.

"You're beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Daniel wants to spit in his face, but he can hardly move. He just lays there and sobs.

"St-stop," gasps Daniel. He begins to hyperventilate, practically on the verge of a panic attack. Sean ignores him ( _surely, there's no way Daniel can mean his words_.)

In response to Daniel's plead, Sean grinds their clothed hips together. Sean's eyes roll at the friction, and he lets out a breathy, content sigh.

"God," Sean pants, absolutely enjoying his terrible actions. He was relishing in the pleasure he felt. He throws his sweaty shirt off in a hurry and begins to unbuckle his jeans. Daniel almost faints at the horrifying sight.

"I l-love you. Please s-stop. I love you so mu-much, and you're hur-hurting me," stammered Daniel. He feels dizzy, a headache budding in his skull. He cries and whimpers miserably, gazing into Sean's eyes. The older brother feels his heart shatter all over again, but he refuses to stop. He had already come so far. There was no way he was not going to go through with it. So instead of letting go, he kisses and licks Daniel's tears away.

"I love you," he says back, stripping himself of his underwear now. He was on top of his brother, fully naked.

Sean grabs at the waistband of Daniel's jeans. The teenager pushes at him again, but it's no use. He starts taking panicked breaths as Sean yanks his pants down, followed by his underwear. 

"I'll be as gentle as possible," promises Sean. He can't tell if he's being truthful or not. Anticipation swirls in his stomach. "I'm going to put your legs on my shoulders.”

"Don't, don't, don't!" Daniel begs fervently, pointlessly trying to get away again. He looks close to passing out. "No!"

Sean chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated his next move. With a tired sigh, he wraps a hand around Daniel's bony left ankle and bends the limb. His baby brother's bottom spreads, and his hole was finally exposed. Daniel can't stop crying.

Sean hesitates, but only for a moment, before he shifts his fingers over Daniel's entrance. He swallows hard as he brushed the tips of his digits against the small hole. It would be a tight fit.

Sean pulls his fingers back and coats them with his own saliva. It's not the cleanest or safest of methods to prep Daniel, but Sean had no time to look for anything that could be used as a lube substitute besides his spit.

He gently inserts a finger, then two, and finally, after enough motion, when he thinks Daniel can take it, he inserts a third. Daniel is groaning now, a grimace on his features as he gripped the sheets of the bed. Sean kisses him again right on the mouth, calmly and thoughtfully. Daniel hisses in agony.

"No, no, _no_ ," the teenager chants aloud when his brother moves away from his mouth, still moving his fingers inside his hole. Sean gives a strained smile and presses their mouths together again, forcing the rejection back behind Daniel's teeth. He removes his fingers from his little sibling's bottom.

Sean positions himself on the bed beside Daniel. His baby, his poor baby, is shaking. 

"It'll be okay. I'm so much better than her. You'll see," whispers Sean sickly. He spits a good amount of saliva on his hand and runs it along his dick for many seconds. Touching himself feels good, but he knows Daniel will feel even better.

Sean flips the both of them onto their sides. He curls a hand around Daniel's hip and brings him closer. His heart is racing, his little brother is still crying, and the bed is about to start creaking. Sean's chest is pressed against Daniel's heated, smooth back. The little brother screws his eyes shut tightly. He's not the religious type, but he prays that he'll wake up from this nightmare soon. It's lasting too, _too_ long for his liking.

It takes Daniel every part of his being for him not to scream when Sean slides inside of him in one fluid motion. He isn't at all gentle like he promised he would be, and within mere seconds, the bed is rocking so hard it hits the wall, and Daniel is groaning in pure agony.

"I love you," pants Sean through his deranged pleasure. He continues to whisper confessions of love over and over and over until he cums. Daniel never responds to these admissions. He does not tells Sean that he loves him back.

He doesn't like liars, so he doesn't want to tell a lie himself.


End file.
